


Dirty Little Secret

by xxdevildancingxx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Body Worship, Bondage, Choking, Clowns, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Pennywise (IT), Dubious Consent, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear, Glove Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Horror, Light BDSM, Monsters, Pennywise Being an Asshole (IT), Pennywise is His Own Warning (IT), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Spit Kink, Teeth, Tickling, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdevildancingxx/pseuds/xxdevildancingxx
Summary: Pennywise knows everything. Even the things you don't want anyone else to know about. Things you've never spoken aloud. And he intends to use them against you, for better or for worse.
Relationships: Pennywise (IT) & Original Female Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Original Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Original Female Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	1. Dirty Little Secret pt 1

"I know your secret, your diiiirty liiittle seeecreeet," Pennywise hissed out in a sing-songy voice, grinning madly. He was inching towards you, slowly, but very calculatedly. Your blood instantly ran cold. What secret? What was he talking about? And furthermore...what was he doing in your bedroom?! He seemed to materialize out of nowhere. You never thought in your wildest dreams that the eldritch monster from your favorite horror story could actually be something that really existed in this world. You thought it was just a silly story! You refrained from pinching your arm to see if you were dreaming. Moments ago, you were alone in your room, toying with the idea of pleasuring yourself. That is, until Pennywise rudely interrupted.  
"I know your secret," he reiterated with glee. "Your dirty- little- secret!" Pennywise laughed wildly, jumping forward as he pronounced each of the words. You clutched at your chest, stumbling backwards in pure shock. "Wh-What?! What s-secret?" you inquired nervously, blushing. What else could you say? You were terrified, and a little more than stunned. You were sure as hell he could smell the fear on you. No one was exempt from the reality of his powers.  
Pennywise smirked. "What secret, you ask? Ohhh, I think you know. Little girl likes to be tickled, hehe, yes she does...! But she doesn't want anyone to know, does she? Doesn't want anyone to find out that her little cunt drips in excitement when she's tickled," he said in sick, twisted amusement, his blue eyes lighting up. "But I found out. Oh, yes... You can't hide from ol' Pennywise... I know what you fear most; what your body craves." His eyes were trained on your every move, a devilish smirk permanently plastered onto his white and red painted face.  
Your eyes were as wide as saucers; your cheeks blooming bright pink. How...How did he know?! It was your best kept secret, your tickle fetish. It embarrassed you to no end. Such a simple little thing, tickling was. Meant to bring two people closer together through close contact and laughter. And yet...the simple act, when done to you by the right person, aroused you more than you ever cared to admit. It just felt good. But then, why did that good feeling always feel so wrong to you? Alas, you couldn't help what your heart desired. You swore yourself to secrecy that you would never tell a soul. The thought of your family or friends finding out made your skin crawl. But Pennywise knows these kinds of things. He knows what you're thinking, even before you do. The question is, why was he there? Did he sense your eager need for a moment of pleasure? You had been fully prepared to touch yourself, needing to feel something delightfully sinful. Had he been watching you? It was almost too much to imagine.  
Pennywise breathed in, smelling the air around the two of you. "Tell me, are you afraid of the tickle monster, y/n?..." He took another predatory step towards you. At that, you were speechless; you opened your mouth again and again, but the words wouldn't come. How did he know just what to say to make you so nervous? It was a silly question you already knew the answer to. You quickly glanced to your left and hastily made a run for it. Pennywise cackled wildly, chasing after you.  
He was much faster than you- faster than any human could ever be. He really only needed to take a step or two before he reached you. He caught you in his strong arms and pulled your back against his chest, causing you to let out a squeal. "Silly girl... you can't run from Pennywise," he whispered dangerously, making you shiver. His nose was cold against the shell of your ear. Pennywise's gloved hands were around your wrists in seconds, pinning your back against the wall. He towered over you, hovering like a beast before its prey. You panted through parted lips, but was it from fear, or arousal? Perhaps a mix of both, truthfully. His eyes, once an innocent blue, now turned a lustful golden hue. "Aren't you afraid of what I might do to you?" he asked, grinning that same toothy grin. "Humans are such weak, pitiful creatures..." You let out a tiny whimper. "Please, let me go..." you pleaded. You weren't just afraid of what he might do to you, you were absolutely terrified. You didn't want to die, not just yet. You had so much life left to live. The thought of things ending right now made your heart ache. But your mind snapped back towards reality as he leaned in, sniffing your neck. The smell of cotton candy and buttered popcorn wafted up to greet your nose as he closed the gap between the two of you. "Let you go?" He shook his head softly. "Now, now... Why don't you be a good little girl and play with the clown? Just for a little bit, hmm? I can be lots of fun," he encouraged, a strand of drool dripping off of his plush bottom lip. You stared at it for a moment, then back up at the golden eyes boring into yours. You knew you shouldn't be aroused right now; no one in their right mind would be. But the way he was staring, and the way one of his gloved hands snaked down to caress your burning cheek had your mind reeling. And his question from moments ago about the "tickle monster"... What exactly was he planning on doing with you?  
"...Are you going to eat me?" you questioned in a small voice, searching his face. You knew what he was capable of. This visit could either be incredibly painful, or incredibly pleasurable. Pennywise smiled. "Well, you know, y/n, the last time I checked, tickle monsters didn't eat cute little girls, no no," he shook his head, leaning in slightly. "Do you know what they do? I'll tell you: they... TICKLE them!" You screamed in ticklish surprise as you felt all ten of his fingers dig into your ribs. Awakening your fight or flight, you immediately ducked and flung yourself out of his grasp and rushed as far away as you could to escape his tickling fingers. But unfortunately for you, as soon as you turned around, Pennywise was already standing in front of you, grinning all the same.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he whispered. "We both know what you want, don't we?" Your legs trembled beneath you. Yes. You wanted Pennywise. You wanted him to caress your body with his gloved hands and search out your each and every vulnerable spot, making you scream with pleasure and laughter. You wanted his face buried between your legs, lapping and licking and sucking as you clutched at his fiery curls. You wanted the appendage between his thighs- whatever the hell it was- to make you cum for hours on end. But it was so, so wrong. Your face burned with utter embarrassment. You looked away from him, refusing to acknowledge the elephant in the room. But Pennywise wasn't about to let it go.  
"You want Pennywise to make you scream, don't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He searched your face with lustful eyes. "Want me to fill you up, up, UP with my seed! And tickle every. last. breath out of youuu..." Pennywise grabbed your face with his silky gloved hand, forcing you to look at him straight on. "Look at me, y/n."  
He had a grave look on his face, his brows furrowed in concentration. Keeping his eyes locked on yours, he turned his nose up and sniffed the air surrounding you. You wished he would quit doing that. A smirk slithered across his painted red lips, signifying what you already knew. "I smell it on you, my sweet," Pennywise announced in a low, husky voice. "Your fear. I've smelt it on you this entire time. It smells like the most delicious meal one could ever dream of." You trembled beneath his hands; how could you possibly escape this time? Did you truly want to? Or for you, was the chase just part of the fun?...  
You swallowed thickly as he traced the outline of your lips with his fingertips. His drool was dripping onto your chest, slipping down between your breasts. "But there's something else as well, isn't there?" he mused, pressing you closer against him. You felt the puffy, red pom-poms from his costume against your front. You stared up in a daze at the 7 foot tall giant towering over you, almost hypnotized by the glowing amber of his eyes. He leaned down against your ear again, his tongue snaking out to lick a line up your cheek.  
"You're aroused." Goosebumps littered your arms upon hearing his words and feeling the intimate contact. "I know how you feel about ol' Pennywise. I know how much the thought of him makes your poor little pussy ache." You blushed beet red, unprepared to face his words of truth. And all the while, he had a shit eating grin on his face. Was he as into this as you were, or was he merely teasing you before his next meal to make you taste better? You shuddered at the thought. Pennywise licked his lips hungrily. His smile suddenly wilted; the serious look on his face returned. Without warning, Pennywise wrapped his hands around your throat and pushed you onto your bed, bells on his sleeves jingling. He peered down at you, almost in disgust. "You nasty, nasty little human," he sneered. "Don't you know how easy it would be for me to fucking kill you?! To tear you limb from limb, to feast on your meaningless organs?! Why, I could have you right here; in the blink of an eye... you'd be split in two! Your bones licked clean!" He spit as he spoke, tightening his grip on your neck. You sputtered, gasping for air. He turned so vicious so quickly. It was as if a switch was flicked. You tugged weakly at his gloved hands, but there was no relenting on his grip.  
Your pulse hammered against his hands. "P-Pennyw-" "SHUT UP!" he shouted, slamming your head into the mattress. "You're such a foolish little girl, tempting evil such as I into your home. And for what? A quick fuck?! You filthy little slut!" You were seeing stars, and felt more ashamed than ever before. He was right; his degrading tone was only speaking the truth. You were dirty, nasty, and stupid. Ridiculously stupid. But god, were you hopelessly turned on. No matter what he did to you, it just made you crave him even more.  
Just as you were about to see nothing but black, Pennywise released his grip on your neck. You sat up and clutched at your neck, swallowing in deep breaths of sickly sweet cotton candy air. You and Pennywise stared at each other wordlessly for a moment as you gathered yourself. You wondered if you misread the entire situation; if you had angered him and you really were about to become his next meal. Had you truly screwed up this much in your final hour?  
Suddenly, he spoke in a gravelly voice.  
"I'm going to make you regret wishing for me," he said with an evil smile, sliding onto the bed beside you. His teeth turned into sharp, vile points, and you gasped. You scuttled backwards, getting caught in your myriad of blankets. You were like a tiny fly in a spiderweb, and Pennywise was the spider. He hovered over your petite form. "I will make you rue the moment you ever dreamt of me!"


	2. Dirty Little Secret Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise has paid you a special little visit. He knows your best kept secret- one you wouldn't tell a soul. He knows it very well. And he knows that you can't resist him. Such a cunning clown; what will he do with all this information?   
> ~Expect tickles galore, with some foreplay and fellatio following along! ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of "Dirty Little Secret"! I know it's been a little while- I apologize for the wait! I recommend reading Chapter 1 before continuing this one, if you haven't already. Lots of fun in this chapter! What will chapter 3 eventually bring....? ;)

In the blink of an eye, everything went pitch black. You paused for a moment, then looked around, pointlessly. You hadn't passed out or anything; had the power gone out? And where was Pennywise? You slowly reached a hand out. "Pennywise?" you murmured in a soft voice, almost quiet enough for only you to hear it. You came into contact with something soft and round. A pom-pom? Suddenly, something harshly grabbed your wrist, making you gasp. Fierce amber eyes shot open from amidst the dark; they were the only light source. And though it was dark, you could tell he had a smirk playing on his lips. His eyes were smiling, in a sinister, devious sort of way.   
"You didn't think ol' Pennywise had just up and left, did you? Oh, no, no...not when the real fun is just beginning!" Pennywise announced, followed up by a cacophony of evil laughter. He tugged you forward by your captured wrist, pulling you into his lap. Your blushing cheeks burned in the darkness. You didn't know what behavior was considered acceptable; should you wrap your legs around his waist? Your heart and your loins told you yes, yes, yes, but your mind wasn't so sure. One wrong move, and Pennywise would gut you like a fish in an instant- this you knew. You decided on straddling him as he positioned you on his lap. You were both extremely close in proximity; the closest you'd been yet. Could he feel the warmth from your cheeks? You rested your hands carefully on his shoulders, fingers feeling the puffy fabric of his costume.   
"Now, that's better," Pennywise whispered with a seductive smile. You felt his gloved hands position themselves at your hips. "And look! You aren't protesting this time! Your body is betraying you, my sweet; naughty, naughty..." He clicked his tongue, feigning disapproval, as his silken fingers roamed their way up your sides underneath your tshirt, softly and slowly tickling at the sensitive skin underneath. You shivered at the sudden contact, squirming in his lap. You might've even let out a tiny, miniscule little squeak. Judging by Pennywise's low giggle, you reckon that you did. "Someone is sensitive here," he remarked, skittering his fingers up your sides again. You breathed out a little gasp, clutching his shoulders. His breath was warm on your face, and it smelled reminiscent of candy apples mixed with buttered popcorn and cotton candy; typical sweet carnival fare. The scent infiltrated your senses and made you feel euphoric; dizzy, even. "And heeere...?" Pennywise prodded curiously, snaking his fingertips up the plane of your back. That one illicited a pleasantly surprised moan from your lips. "Mmm... yes..." you whispered breathily, arching your back. Your breasts became pressed against his costumed chest as a result, as well as your crotch accidentally grinding against his Pennywise hissed out a low growl, delighting in the way your delicate form felt against him. At least you were keeping his aggression at bay- for now.   
"You like it when Pennywise touches you, hmm? You love to feel me tickle, tickle, tickle!...my way around your pathetic little human body...." He traced invisible outlines along your sides and up your ribcage. A parade of giggles made their way past your lips, as you squirmed and wiggled in his lap. At this point, it was no secret that you were wildly ticklish; it terrified you to know that Pennywise was in complete control of your body. He knew what he was doing. His fingers were nimble and capable, and could potentially spell serious trouble. Still, you knew you couldn't escape the scenario you were in. Not alive, anyway. Whatever games Pennywise wanted to play, you were playing them for as long as he wanted. Through your wiggling, you swore you felt a hardness forming underneath. Was Pennywise becoming...aroused? You desperately hoped it was possible. One of his large, gloved hands reached up towards the back of your neck, caressing softly. He grabbed a fistful of your hair, roughly tugging your head back. You gasped in surprise. He liked things rough. Pennywise leaned in close, nuzzling his pointy red nose against your neck. "You squirm far too much for my liking," he murmured, pressing his plush, red lips against the rapidly pulsing vein in your neck. You melted like butter underneath his touch, letting out a soft, whimpery moan. This was the first time the clown had kissed you in any way, and it unearthed the most sensational feeling between your legs. You could feel a smile tugging on his lips as he trailed his kisses down your neck, towards your throat. His actions were so human; it scared you and aroused you in a most peculiar way. You reached up without thinking, lacing a hand into his fiery locks and gripping.   
Immediately, you felt fangs scrape down the front of your throat, followed by a deep growl. Pennywise snatched your wrist again; judging by his dark eyes, he was not pleased. You swallowed thickly and winced as he shouted, "Did I tell you to touch me?! You will learn your place, little bitch!" He sprung his mouth forward, digging the tips of his fanged teeth into the side of you where neck meets shoulder. You cried out in agony, gasping and whimpering. You were stunned by his sudden mood swing, but truth be told, you shouldn't have been surprised at this point. Thankfully, he hadn't bitten you all the way; he had only sunken in the very tips of what you knew to be his fangs. Why he hadn't decided to bite a nice chunk out of you then and there, you didn't know. But you'd be damned if it didn't hurt like absolute hell. His fangs were sharper than you ever imagined they could be. And they were real. Very real.  
You felt him pull back, a long tongue slithering out to lap at the blood seeping from your puncture wounds. In a way, the feeling was soothing. It was all so ironic; the monster who deliberately hurt you was also the one to soothe you. It was almost comedic.   
Pennywise licked his plump lips, commenting, "You taste deliciousss... You're making it very difficult for me to not feast on your delicate, velvet flesh right here and now, y/n..." He released the grip he had on your hair, and instead smoothed it down. He took the sides of your worried face in his large palms, staring right into your eyes with his own golden, glowing orbs. You infered by the intent way he was staring that he meant serious business.   
"You are nothing more than Pennywise's plaything. You do as I say, understand? In this moment, I own you. I RULE you. I am your God." He certainly PUT the fear of God into you. You nodded woefully, which seemed to satisfy the eldritch beast, as he then released you from his grip. "Goooood girl... Now...on your knees," he commanded simply. You knew better than to protest. Wordlessly, you rose and perched yourself up on your knees. Pennywise slithered off of the bed, and though you couldn't see him, you heard a zipper being undone. The reality of the situation hit you: he wanted you to suck him off. You blushed a familiar maroon hue. Pennywise chuckled knowingly as he grabbed the back of your head, pulling you forward towards him. You complied, and felt his gloved fingers reach around to pry at your lips. You parted them, aroused and ashamed. He smirked, slipping two of his fingers into your mouth onto your wet, eager tongue. A teasing little test, so to speak, to gauge your willingness. The sensation wasn't strange to you at all; you moaned around his gloved fingers, sucking them unabashedly. He was all giggles, watching as you desperately wrapped your tongue around his fingers. Anything for a crumb of Pennywise's affection; anything for his demented touch. You didn't crave it, no: you needed it. And he knew. He thought your desperation was amusing, in his own twisted way of looking at things. Just as suddenly as it began, he pulled his silky fingers out of your mouth and replaced them with a different appendage. A much larger, firmer one.   
"Now, suck on my cock just as nicely as you treated Pennywise's fingers, hmm?" Pennywise laughed, burying his cock deep into the back of your throat. "Worship your God."   
You murmured around his girth, choking and sputtering at the sudden sensation. Pennywise wasn't allowing you time to get used to it. He didn't care. He forcefully grabbed you by the back of your hair again and pumped your hot mouth against his cock.   
"Choke on my cock, you pathetic girl! Choke on it as if your life depended on it! And oh, does it ever...!" he cackled, drool dripping down in strands from his bottom lip. His cock was so much bigger than you expected. You knew he would be large, but not like this. He didn't have a tentacle for a penis, like you had always speculated- he had a pale, circumcised human cock, with a rather large, reddened head. He was very well endowed, and you were just eating it up. Literally.   
Both of his hands were in your hair, stuffing your warm mouth full of his endowment with ease. He laughed maniacally as you took him again and again, delighting in your suppressed, pleasured moans and choking sounds. Moans of his own were intermingling with his disconcerting giggles. His precum tasted just like cotton candy. It was delicious; addicting. You wanted every last drop. Your panties were absolutely soaked from how aroused you were becoming; you could feel the dampness spreading.   
Suddenly, Pennywise spoke up. "Don't be shy- use your hands, little slut," he murmured with a smile, panting gently. You found it fascinating that the eldritch monster had a taste for carnal pleasures, not just for human flesh. You were determined to please him as well as you knew how.   
You wrapped your little hands around his girthy length, pumping in time with your mouth. Your tongue slipped and slided over his smooth, hard cock, eliciting the most beautiful groans of pleasure from his red painted lips. He fisted your hair, and growled when you went over the head with your lips.   
"S-So goooood..." he purred. "Perhaps you are useful after all." You let out an excitable moan from somewhere within yourself, swallowing as much of his delectable cock as you could take. It was shoved so far down your throat, you knew you would be sore the next day.   
"Y-You filthy girl..." Pennywise shivered, "Your mouth...so wet.....so hot..." He pounded down your throat, and you swore you felt claws digging into the back of your scalp. You had tears streaming down your face; you knew your makeup was a mess, but you didn't care. You gazed up at Pennywise through your tears as he carelessly fucked your mouth. There was no golden light to be seen; his eyes, presumably, were closed. He must have been focusing on the heavenly sensations you were so generously providing for him, truly taking it all in. But, as if he sensed your gaze, two amber orbs appeared suddenly from above, piercing down into your own tearful ones.   
"That's enough..." Pennywise hissed, panting. He slid his cock out from between your lips. Your saliva dripped from it, a haunting reminder of what was, just moments ago. You raised your eyebrows in surprise, sitting back.   
"D-Did I do something wrong?" you asked, uncertain of why he didn't allow you to finish him off. You wiped at your messy mouth with your hand; his domineering eyes never left yours.   
"No, no, my pet. Quite the opposite," he started, crawling towards you on the bed. You could hear the smile in his voice. "You worshipped me beauuutifully...with that willing, filthy little mouth of yours." Your cheeks blazed underneath his scrutiny. "But now, y/n, I am going to return the favor... Aren't you a lucky duckling?"   
A breath hitched in your throat. Your mind flooded with an image of him between your legs, lapping at your dripping sex. But your thoughts were interrupted; without warning, a second set of arms with clawed fingertips sprouted from Pennywise's sides. For a minute, you almost forgot that he wasn't just a handsome clown. He was an ancient eldritch being with powers unimaginable to the human mind. You shrieked in pure, unadulterated fear. The clawed hands lunged forward, grabbing and ripping at your clothes until they were in mere shreds and scraps. It rendered you completely nude. You blushed as your breasts reacted to the cold air, wrapping your arms around yourself.   
"We won't be needing those," Pennywise said matter-of-factly about your clothes. His new set of clawed hands reached out and pinned your arms above your head. You pushed against them with a little squeal, testing your binds. His new hands were, as expected, ridiculously strong.   
"What are you doing?!" you questioned in alarm as the clown came face to face with you. His golden eyes were so hypnotizing. If you stared into them for too long, you knew you might lose control of yourself. The thought of that terrified you.  
"Whatever I please, little brat," he spit out, smirking. "You didn't think I was going to deny you of my touch, did you? Hehe...what do you think I came here for in the first place?!" You blinked. "Well, I figured you were going to eat me..." you admitted. "I mean, of course I didn't want you to, but, y'know... you're you..." Trailing off, you felt especially small under his gaze. At that, he cackled that familiar evil laugh.   
"I smelled something...tasty. It was almost more delicious than fear!" He clasped the hands that weren't in use. "Turns out, pet, it was... your CUNT."   
Pennywise licked his lips, softly trailing one of his hands up your thigh. You breathed out at his touch, somehow so electric. A small whimper escaped your lips; it was so quiet, it could have gone unnoticed. But Pennywise never allowed anything to go unnoticed.   
"I couldn't resist a taste of something so delectable; such a special treat! And oh, lucky, lucky me! A certain someone is VERY fond of Pennywise..." he giggled, tracing a gloved finger up your slit. You gazed down, in disbelief that the clown of your dreams was here, touching you in this way. He flicked at your clit as he reached the top. Fuck, he was driving you wild! You shivered involuntary, arching your hips up to get another taste of his touch.   
"Please..." you whispered, biting your bottom lip. "Please, please, PLEASE!" Pennywise mocked, his eyes flashing from amber to red, then quickly back to amber. "I love it when my meals beg..."   
With a devilish grin and no forewarning, he dug his fingers into the crevices between your ribs, causing you to scream out and thrash wildly against his clawed hands holding you hostage.   
"PENNYWISE! NO!" you squealed, laughing against your will. "PENNYWISE! YESSS!" the clown shot back, laughing along with you during your torment as his fingers danced along your sensitive flesh. You knew that he knew this would turn you on, being pinned down and tickled like this. Being verbally teased. He scribbled his fingers across the soft expanse of your stomach. You shrieked, bucking your hips up once more at his ticklish actions.   
"Oh? Did I find another ticklish spot? Poor little human," he grinned. "STOP!" you exclaimed, fits of giggles like bubbles emerged from your chest. Being pinned down enhanced the experience greatly, and though it was everything you could have ever wanted, it also elicited a newfound fear in you. What if Pennywise simply...never stopped? What if?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! :) Please leave a comment or a kudos if you liked this next installment! <3   
> Chapter 3 will include what everyone is expectantly awaiting, rest assured ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I apologise for the lack of actual smut this chapter; I wanted it to be a slow build up to really set the scene. There will be definite smut next chapter! I hope you enjoyed, whether or not you can identify with a tickle kink. B)


End file.
